Corbin
|gender = Male |title = Officer (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Daredevil *''World on Fire'' *''Condemned'' *''Daredevil'' |actor = Angel Rosa |status = In Custody}} Officer Corbin is a former corrupt NYPD officer based at the 15th Precinct Police Station. Corbin accepted bribes from Wilson Fisk to ensure that Fisk's criminal empire continued running smoothly. When the FBI learned of Fisk's criminal activities, Corbin was arrested alongside everyone else associated with Fisk's empire. Biography Working for Wilson Fisk Hunting Vladimir Ranskahov ]] Corbin led a team of corrupt NYPD officers to the Russian Hideout to find Vladimir Ranskahov whom Wilson Fisk wanted dead. Fisk successfully arranged for the Russian Mafia's warehouses to be blown up, killing all mobsters inside; however, Ranskahov escaped alongside Sergei. When Corbin arrived, he found Ranskahov and Sergei had already been subdued by the Man in the Mask, whom Fisk also wanted dead.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire through the head]] As Corbin attempted to arrest the masked man and execute the two Russians under the order of Fisk, the masked man broke free of his handcuffs and fought back; in the chaos, Corbin managed to wound Ranskahov before he was knocked to the floor and temporarily dazed along with the rest of his team. As Corbin came too he was able to find his gun and killed Sergei as he lay defenseless on the ground. Realizing that the man had vanished with Ranskahov, Corbin went on the radio and called for backup.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Hunting Carl Hoffman 's location]] Wilson Fisk was once again betrayed, this time by Carl Hoffman who was being protected by Leland Owlsley, meaning Fisk's criminal empire was put at risk. Corbin led the hunt for his former colleague. Corbin received a call detailing the possible location of Hoffman and went to find him, passing Brett Mahoney along the way as he was speaking to Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson. ]] When Carl Hoffman was found, Corbin and his men stormed into the abandoned theater where he was hiding, killing his team of bodyguards within seconds while Hoffman sat defenselessly. Corbin calmly walked over to Hoffman, who was covered in his guard's blood and too terrified to move. Corbin mocked Hoffman and raised his gun to execute him; however, before he could pull the trigger, he and his men were subdued by the Man in the Mask, who rescued Hoffman and convinced him to go to the police.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Arrested by the FBI arrests Corbin despite his protests]] Hoffman did indeed go to Sergeant Brett Mahoney and soon was able to confess to his many crimes and tell his story to the FBI, giving them the names of everyone he knew who was involved in the conspiracy. As a result, everyone connected to Wilson Fisk's criminal empire was arrested, including police-officers, senators and Fisk himself. As Corbin was taken away to jail, he fought back, screaming and swearing at the FBI agents who pushed him into the car while Mahoney could only smile to himself. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Corbin was a highly accurate gunman, as he shot Sergei in the head with his sidearm. Equipment Weapons ]] *' ': The SIG-Sauer P226 is one of the standard weapons of the New York City Police Department, and Corbin carried it as his service weapon. He used it to kill Sergei and shoot at Vladimir Ranskahov when he tried to kill the survivors of the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen under Wilson Fisk's orders, and also to kill Carl Hoffman's bodyguards that were protecting him under Leland Owlsley's orders. He was also about to use it to kill Hoffman, but the man in the mask was able to prevent the killing. Relationships Allies *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney - Colleague **Christian Blake † - Former Colleague *Wilson Fisk - Former Employer Enemies *Russian Mafia **Vladimir Ranskahov † **Sergei † - Victim *Daredevil *Carl Hoffman - Former Colleague turned Attempted Victim References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:New York City Police Department Officers Category:Villains Category:Criminals